johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekken 7
Summary Tekken 7 is the continuation of the critically acclaimed Tournament Fighting Game. It has new modes and some new features. Story As the world continues to get worse with Jin's war against his father Kazuya and Grandfather Heihachi in hopes to destroy the Devil Gene within him. A nameless journalist goes on a journey across this chaotic world after the death of his family. What he will soon discover is what Hehachi's life was before all of this, his wife Kazumi and how the Devil Gene originated. Game Modes Story Play the game's Story. Online Play online with other players of Tekken 7 Offline You can Arcade battle against 5 opponents, play a survival mode where you can unlock random cutomization parts or play physically with a friend or even train your skills. Customization You can customize outfits of the characters of the game or customize your player badge. Jukebox You can customize the music of the game in various stages and game modes. Options Modify the game's difficulty as well as the brightness and sound Playstation Store Access the Playstation Store and download any DLC that is available. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Now, I initially had no intentions to play this game since I've seen a good part of it and really wasn't interested. But of course, my girlfriend (a fan of Tekken) got me this game for Christmas, and so I played it and then enjoyed it. Graphics The Graphics in this game is what I woould like to call it as "Realistic Anime" the character faces and bodies are of the Anime variety and having a real world look to them. which is a pretty good combination. Though, in some rare situations, the graphics on some of the models do seem to be a bit flat. But overall, the graphics look quite good. '''Grade: '''A Music The game's soundtrack sounds like that a little bit of an epic action movie. But it still has a good techno beat (something that Tekken is famous for) when you fight in certain places and in certain rounds. Now, if you don't like the game's original soundtrack, you can always set your own tracks from previous Tekken games, giving more variety of music in this game. '''Grade: '''A Sounds/Voice The sounds haven't changed all that much (especially in the in-game fighting scenes) but the sounds of Helicopters and guns all sound very good, unfortunately they are occaisional which is quite of a shame. As for voices, it's a Tekken Tradition to have the characters all speak in their native dialects, but some of the in-game fighting voices also haven't changed much which hinders it's overall score. '''Grade: '''C Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is fundimentally the same as it is in the previous installments, however there are new features such as "Rage Arts" as a fighter's health meter gets low and starts glowing, they can perform a "Super Combo" like move and can deal a lot of damage to his/her opponent and most are quite easy to perform (depending on which character you have chosen) and there are other rage moves too which are a bit more complicated to perform, but are more flashy and do more damage (in some cases, KO your opponent). The controls are also a Tekken Tradition, switching from button to button to chain hits and other moves. This can be quite difficult for some who have a hard time with quickly changing buttons, but unlike the previous installments this game has the button changing system a bit more streamlined and with it a bit more easier, but it can still be a challenge to chain combos and moves. The game features Akuma (from Street Fighter) and his style of control is similar to SF, and if downloaded already, the game also sees Geese Howard (from various SNK TFGs) and his own controls are similar to Fatal Fury or The King of Fighters. '''Grade: '''B Replay Value The game has a lot to collect. There is Treasure Battle where you fight in a "Survival Mode" like style and you collect not just fight money but also customization parts in Character Customization. The game also features DLC where you can download extra characters (such as Geese Howard mentioned earlier). So, just these alone can keep you occupied for hours. '''Grade: '''A- Final Thoughts This game actually became to be quite enjoyable than I previously thought, though the story is kind of.....bleak to say the least. But the other modes are quite fun. So, you can pick this up especially if you're a Tekken fan (like my Girlfriend). '''Overall Grade: '''B+